Various intravenous solution sets are known in the prior art. In general, these devices involve the drip meter assembly which has a sharp puncturing member at its upper end for piercing the stopper of a bottle of intravenous solution. The puncturing member normally has associated therewith an air inlet and a fluid outlet. Many medicaments must be stored and packaged in a dry or lyophilized state, and require reconstitution with a liquid diluent just prior to use. Heretofore, the reconstitution of such materials for administration in an intravenous set required the nurse or technician to make one or more transfers of diluent in an open and uncontrollable manner. This procedure carries with it the grave risk of bacterial contamination. It also creates the chance of a mistake occurring as the result of a mix-up of solution bottles. The present invention is basically concerned with eliminating these problems and hazards by providing a closed system in which the solid medicament and its diluent can be packaged under strict sterile conditions at the factory, and reconstituted at the time of use without the necessity of the medicament becoming contaminated during a transfer operation. It is believed that this invention involves a major advance in the art of administering intravenous solutions.